Teddy I'm Pregnant
by carolicious14
Summary: Victoire Weasley was just sixteen years old when she found out she was expecting Teddy's baby. Teddy was starting life out of school and thinking about getting his own flat. Follow Victoire's journey through pregnancy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy… I'm pregnant

Victoire Weasley was just sixteen years old when she found out she was expecting Teddy's baby. Teddy was starting life out of school and thinking about getting his own flat. Follow Victoire's journey through pregnancy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Chapter 1: Starting out

"Teddy we're not supposed to be here, stop'' giggled Victoire as Teddy sucked on her neck.

The celebration of Teddy's graduation had started at Potter Manor. Drinks were being served as nobody suspected the young couple had left for some private time. The Manor smelled like firewhisky had been poured all over the dining room.

James Sirius Potter noticed the couple was missing and decided to walk upstairs. He walked along the long hallway of bedrooms and stopped in front of a certain blue door. James pressed his ear against the door and heard moans and loud banging coming from the inside of the room.

"Teddy don't stop'' moaned Victoire.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. His godbrother and cousin were having sex, and he just happened to realize that. Feeling traumatized by knowing this, James walked down stairs shaking his head.

''Is Teddy upstairs?'' asked his father as he had a hand on the railing. ''No, I think he and Vic went out for a walk'' lied James.

Harry turned back and left to grab another bottle of beer. Ginny sneaked up behind him, kissing his neck and putting her arms around his waist. ''How does it feel to have a son graduate from Hogwarts?'' asked Ginny curiously.

''A bit odd, I know Tonks and Remus would be proud. I feel proud of him Gin, he did the work and he did it correctly" said Harry.

"Speaking of Teddy, where in Merlin is he?'' pondered Ginny.

''Don't know, James thinks he went out for a stroll with Victoire'' mentioned Harry.

''Maybe we should have some fun ourselves" suggested Ginny. ''Gin, we can't be having sex every chance we have, do you really want a fourth kid to feed?'' joked Harry.

''All I'm saying is the graduate of the night is missing and almost everyone left already'' said Ginny.

Upstairs, Victoire was laying in Teddy's arms both naked and under the covers. They were listening to a original Beatles track as they cuddled.

''Do you regret it?'' asked Teddy. ''Teddy, we should really go downstairs. I don't want to get caught in a compromising position that could get you killed by various Weasleys'' obliged Victoire.

Both teens got dressed and went to the living room where it was almost empty. Every Weasley kid under thirteen crashed onto sleeping bags brought from each of their home.

''Hey guys, how was the walk?'' asked Harry nonchalantly.

''We were in my room Harry.'' ''No funny business I suppose.''

Victoire looked over at Teddy telling him to not continue the conversation. Teddy just stared back at her, not knowing what to say to him.

"So, Harry, did everyone leave my party?''

''Well the guest of honor was missing for a few hours.''

Teddy tried to hold a laugh. He wasn't missing, he just happened to be spending some quality time with Vic that involved both on his full bed doing more than just making out. Victoire seemed very uncomfortable at the scene because Harry was also her uncle and she did not want him to know about her sexual encounters.

''Victoire, feel free to crash in the living room with the rest of the redheads.''

''Can't she stay in my room Harry?''

''Ted you should know by now that I don't like girls in your room'' argued Harry.

''Vic's not any girl Harry. Everyone knows we're together, I'm sure aunt Ginny won't mind.''

Victoire decided to not partake in this conversation, mainly because what Harry was avoiding already happened. She just stood there waiting for Harry to suggest to apparate her home.

''You're of age Teddy, why don't you take her home?''

"Fine."

Teddy and Victoire apparated to Shell Cottage where she kissed him goodnight. Teddy grabbed onto Victoire not letting her go and continued to kiss her deeply in front of the lonely beach.

''Teddy!'' squirmed Victoire.

''He never said anything about leaving you here, just to take you home. Why don't you grab some clothes and meet me out here?''

Victoire hurried inside the house quietly, entered her room and grabbed a duffel bag. She started throwing sexy lingerie in and then took it out. Part of her felt guilty by disobeying her uncle as she grabbed regular clothes. She walked towards the beach and Teddy waited for her.

Teddy and Victoire apparated outside of Potter Manor.

''Can you climb to the second story window?'' asked Teddy

''You're joking right?'' said Victoire seriously.

''I'll get my broom then.''

Victoire couldn't understand why she couldn't just walk right through the door. Then she remembers how serious Harry was to take her home. Just as she pushed her thoughts away, Teddy came to her with his Firebolt of the year in hand. Both climbed onto the broom and flew to Teddy's window.

Teddy's room was mess because of the events that occurred earlier in the night. The sheets weren't even on the bed, pillows were spread all over the floor. Piles of dirty clothes by his closet, closet somewhat organized. His desk filled with pictures of him and Vic.

''We should clean up a bit'' joked Vic.

''Really? I thought we could do this'' said Teddy as he started a makeout session. Clothes were almost completely off, except for their underwear. Teddy unhooked her bra and kissed her neck. Victoire moaned in pleasure.

Teddy inserted himself and Victoire as she was almost used to the pain. Their first time being earlier in the night even though she wasn't in that much pain. Kisses were being shared and saliva swapped. Both forgetting again a single spell or condom.

Victoire woke up in Ted's shirt and bed alone. A note was in his bedside table, it read ''Vic, had to wake up before Harry, feel free to use my broom and sneak down. Love Ted''.

Victoire showered and changed in the guest bathroom. She sneaked downstairs to find James in the kitchen. Before he could say anything about her being in the manor, she told him to shut the hell up and if he told anyone anything she would hex him.

A/N This is my first ever fanfic, should I continue? Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding out

Summer consisted of spending days, weeks even in The Burrow as Molly Weasley loved having her grandchildren over. The house was the same old Burrow, weird household shape and beds crammed together.

July 31st rolled around, and that meant Uncle Harry was turning another year older. A surprise birthday was hand in the hands of James and Albus Potter. Food was being cooked in the Weasley household and transferred over to Potter Manor.

That morning Victoire woke up to vomit and vomit. The veela didn't know what was happening now.

''Maybe it's the flu'' she thought. She gathered herself up, brushed her teeth and went to sleep. Twisting and turning, Victoire could not sleep. She felt off and didn't put too much thought to it.

At the Manor, the Potter children were preparing a breakfast for their father. James and Albus were covered in flour and eggs. Lily Luna figured she could make a card for her Daddy because she didn't want to participate in getting dirty with food.

Ginny turned to her side to see her husband sound asleep, she crawled over to him and kissed him on the cheek. ''Morning Harry'' ''Morning Gin'' both at the same time.

The smell of something burning alarmed them and they rushed downstairs. And there was James with a fire extinguisher in hand, Albus under the table and Lily nowhere to be seen.

Lily rushed upstairs and went to Teddy's room. She opened the door to find the recent Hogwarts graduate asleep. She looked around the room, ''What a mess!'' she thought.

''Teddybear, wake up'' Lily said as she jumped on his bed.

''Coming Lils'' said Teddy half asleep.

Downstairs was Harry teaching his children on how to cook without creating a fire. He looked over and thought ''So much for breakfast in bed''. At least they tried to cook and make him feel special on his birthday.

At Shell Cottage, Victoire started thinking about how she kept vomiting and not feeling well for over three weeks. Dominique came into her bedroom and asked if she had a pad. Victoire got Dominique a pad and then it clicked. Her monthly was missing, she went over to her calendar and it said she was supposed to have it on the 15th. Sixteen days had passed since she was supposed to have it.

Victoire went to the person she could trust the most. Gathering floo powder and saying ''Potter Manor'' was all it took. When she arrived, Ginny was knitting, taking her mother's hobby.

''Aunt Ginny, I need to speak with you'' Victoire said desperately. Ginny could not think of what she needed to tell her. She nodded at Victoire for her to continue.

''I'm late'' she said in verge of tears.

''Vic, Harry's celebration isn't until later, you're early''

''No Aunt Ginny, my period's late''

Ginny put two and two together and said ''Teddy had sex with you?!''

''Yes.''

''Oh Vic, had you told your mum?'' she asked.

''No'' was all she could say.

Ginny went over to her and hugged her tightly. She whispered how everything would be okay and if she liked she could stay at the manor.

Teddy went downstairs and saw them in a tight embrace. With a worried looked on his face, he went over to them and asked if his girlfriend was alright.

Victoire wanted to get it out of the way and say it.

''Teddy…I'm pregnant'' cried Victoire.

All hell broke loose because every single Potter child and Harry Potter himself had heard it. Harry pinned Teddy to the wall and started rambling.

''I told you, I did not want girls in your room. I gave you advice and told you to wait to have sex. Victoire is not even of age. She's still a Hogwarts student. I trusted you Edward/Theodore. Since you did this you will tell Bill yourself. You will be responsible for this child and you are not getting out of this'' yelled Harry.

Teddy stood there, no face expressions. Ginny took Victoire out of the room as soon as she saw Harry going straight for Teddy.

All Potter children were sad to see their father this way. Each child went to their respected rooms not wanting to come out.

Harry let go of Teddy and sent him to his room. He looked over and saw Ginny and Victoire in the garden, Victoire crying hysterically. He went over there and apologized to her.

Victoire was allowed to go up to Teddy's room. She knocked lightly and entered, Teddy was in a blue chair with his face in his hands.

''What do you want to do?'' asked the blue haired boy.

She shrugged. Maybe she wasn't pregnant. They hadn't done a test or anything.

Ginny knocked and told her she would do the test. She pointed her wand at Victoire and a pink band glowed around her stomach. She indeed was pregnant, three weeks to be exact.

They told Harry about how her pregnancy was confirmed. Harry almost asked them to make an unbreakable vow, so Teddy wouldn't get out of dealing with this. Ginny refused, but she made Teddy promise he would be with Victoire no matter what.

A few hours later, they traveled by floo to Shell Cottage, Teddy and Victoire shared their news. Hexes were being thrown to Teddy by Bill. Bill eventually calmed down, he suggested Victoire to not go to her Sixth Year and take care of her pregnancy. A discussion later Bill agreed with Fleur that she would continue Hogwarts. A meeting would take place with McGonagall at Hogwarts in the next three days.

Both families went to the usual Friday night dinner at The Burrow. Teddy and Victoire told them that they were expecting. Another fight took place but then everything was calmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First appointment

Victoire and Teddy were getting ready for her first appointment. Ginny and Fleur would accompany them to St. Mungos.

''Hi, I'm Victoire Weasley. I have an appointment with the OB/GYN at three'' she said to the woman at the front desk.

''Please take a seat and we will call you shortly'' the woman said.

Victoire looked around at the other people with their pregnant stomach and no family with them. She took a seat and held Teddy's hand. Teddy started rummaging through some magazine, pictures of women with their children or families coming together

''Victoire Weasley'' a woman wearing scrubs called. Victoire and her family stood up as they made their way to the door she said only one could come. Victoire felt bad for choosing Teddy but it was their baby and they needed to do everything together from now on.

Victoire laid down and put her shirt up. The healer person but some cold gel on her stomach. Her wand was doing circles around her stomach until you could listen to a heartbeat.

Teddy was surprised, this baby was real; their baby was real. A few months ago, before graduating he would never picture himself becoming a father so young. The woman instructed them on how she should eat and what she could or could not do.

''How waz it?" asked Fleur. Victoire was speechless, Teddy told them all about it. Ginny felt happy and sad because Teddy was young, he didn't have a job that could support them.

Once they got to the burrow, pictures of the ultrasound were handed out to every single family member. Bill had calmed down over the days, he was learning to accept his daughter was pregnant.

''What are you gonna do about school?'' asked Molly Weasley. ''Well grandma, we have to talk to McGonagall to see if she'll let me be there pregnant''

''Which reminds me, we need to head to Hogwarts now'' mentioned Bill. Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Teddy traveled by floo power landing in Minnie's office.

''What's wrong now?'' ''Is it James?'' she asked.

''James is fine, Teddy should tell you'' said Harry.

''Thanks for throwing me under the bus'' Teddy said as he rolled his eyes.

''I'm pregnant, I want to know if you'll let me continue sixth year at Hogwarts'' said Victoire without worry in her eyes.

McGonagall allowed her to start and finish her sixth year, she would still be able to go to her appointments and in the future Teddy could stay.

September 1st rolled around, and every kid was at King's Cross station, platform 9 3/4.

Victoire was barely showing since it was her first month. She kissed Teddy goodbye even though they would see each other the next day for an appointment. She hopped in the train and said hi to her best friend Adrianna.

Adrianna Lopez was a Latin girl from the Virgin Islands, they met the first day at Hogwarts and been inseparable since then. As they got to their cart, Adrianna closed the door shut, for a second Victoire thought she was going to give her crap for disappearing for the entire summer.

''Hey, Jason hooked me up with some weed'' said Ade as she took a green bag out.

''Put that away before some prefect catch us! And I'm not smoking anymore remember?!'' yelled Victoire.

''Oh c'mon, I'm pretty sure that's all you did with Teddy over the whole summer. I bet you still haven't had sex with him because you didn't want to be under the effects and feel everything'' grinned the dark-haired girl.

It was true, before getting pregnant Teddy and Victoire got stoned almost every day. She was smart enough to hide it from her parents, never suspecting a thing. On the other hand, Teddy got caught once by Harry.

''And Jason is a prefect this year and he told me he would be patrolling this corridor'' said Adrianna as she took a lighter out.

''I can't smoke'' Victoire simply said.

''Why? It's not like either one of us is pregnant'' as she said that, Victoire made a face. ''Oh my god, you banged!'' yelled Ade.

''Can you shut up? Thank you'' scolded Victoire.

''I never knew you had it in you. Was it good? Were you stoned?'' asked Adrianna.

''Oh Merlin Ade, I was not stoned. I've learned to live without cannabis, unlike you. We did it two times, both without the spell'' whispered Vic.

At the Manor, Teddy was alone, and he decided to take a drag. He looked under his bed for a pipe, got the weed out and started smoking. As this happened a fire alarm started going off.

''Unbelievable'' murmured the teen.

''Really? Smoking a joint? Are you of your mind?'' asked Harry.

''I'm sorry but when I'm stressed I need weed'' whispered the red eyed teen.

Harry took his pipe and left. He couldn't believe he was doing this again. Teddy was about to be a father and here he was smoking. He thanked Merlin Victoire wasn't like him, it will only hurt the baby.

In the train, Victoire wanted to take a drag but knew she couldn't. She only smelled it and did a spell for the smell to go way so Ade wouldn't get caught.

They had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Great Hall looked amazing as always. First years got sorted, they ate and finally went to their dorms. Victoire did not get a dorm assignment and she was told to go to Minnie's office. Victoire learned that she got her on dorm by the prefect's dorm and she could use their bathroom.

Victoire took a nice hot shower and waited for the day of tomorrow where they would get their timetables and start classed.

A/N two updates in one day! Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stoned slut?

Victoire woke up that morning to the sound of Adrianna vomiting her guts out. She tried to help her by holding back her hair. As soon as she finished, she curled her hair and put her uniform on without the robe. Jason was waiting for her and Ade to come down, he looked at her and gave her a piece of paper telling her he had taken 5 points off from Gryffindor.

''Seriously? You're taking five points off from your own house because I didn't wear my robe?'' giggled Victoire. He didn't say anything and looked at her.

''You're actually serious Jace?'' said Victoire.

''McGonagall saw me not saying anything to our housemates about the dress code and she asked me take points off, anyone who disobeyed'' mentioned Jace.

Victoire didn't know whether to laugh or say something mean. She took off for the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. She wasn't that hungry, and she didn't want to puke, she took a bit of toast and water.

''Sixth year Gryffindors, please come collect your timetables.''

''Lopez, Adrianna. Weasley, Victoire follow me'' said Neville Longbottom.

''The first day of class just started and we already need to follow professor Longbottom somewhere!'' argued Adrianna.

Neville directed them to his office and told them to sit down. He was about to have a serious talk with these girls.

''Girls, it has come to my attention that some students mentioned that you've been smoking something for about a few years now. I also heard that in the train, your cart had smoke coming from inside it. I'm supposed to go to the headmaster's office and this to be discussed properly.''

''Professor with all due respect, I think you have the wrong girls. Anyone could have been in that cart before us, and with all the security in this school it's quite impossible to get on the train and smoke marijuana'' argued Adrianna.

''I never said it was marijuana Miss Lopez, I do believe that you just earned your first trip to the headmistress's office. Go and don't be detained. Miss Weasley, please stay'' said Neville.

''Neville, I swear I didn't smoke anything yesterday. I'' said Victoire as she was cut off by Neville.

''I just wanted to know how things are back home with you having a baby and all''

''How do you know?'' said Victoire as she was about to cry. If he knew, then everyone possibly knew. Her chances of this year being lowkey were low.

''Your uncle told me. Don't worry, beside Minnie I'm the only one that knows. And I think you should stop being friends with Adrianna Lopez.''

Victoire didn't say anything, she thought about how they been best friends forever, they went through thick and thin. The day she got a pregnancy scare Victoire was there. The night where she almost o.d. she held her hand. Things no one knew about, their deepest darkest secrets they had shared.

Adrianna walked up to the headmistress's office without a care in the world. She didn't care if she got expelled, she only cared about taking a joint and to tell her feelings to Jason. Deep down she loved him, but she only loved him sometimes as her drug dealer.

''Miss Lopez, I see that you made it. Please sit down''

''I see that you clearly made some choices. Somehow, I can't have you expelled, something about a medical use and how patients use it. Even though you're not one of those patients. I will give you a two weeks detention with the professor of my choice. Detention starts tomorrow night at six o' clock, please wait for my owl. You may head to your first class.''

Victoire and Neville discussed about how Adrianna constantly gets high and how she was worried for her. Victoire stayed in his office seeing as she had herbology first period.

Class was about to begin as everyone pilled into the classroom both Gryffindor and Slytherin. She sat near the front because she wanted this to be her year and to focus more on her studies. Neville started the class by showing them samples of plants with no sign of Adrianna Lopez.

Suddenly the door opened and in stormed Adrianna

''You bony stoned slut, you ratted me out to Longbottom and to McGonagall. Don't think you can get away with this. I happen to know you used to do it too and now you can't because stupid you got pregnant by Tedster. Hear that everyone? Perfect Victoire Weasley isn't so perfect anymore'' yelled in a rage Adrianna.

Her best friend said those awful words to her in front of the whole class. Victoire got up and ran out of the room. She went to Minnie's office, to the one person she could trust. Victoire was in distress and she assumed it was because of Ms. Lopez.

She decided to call Teddy and have her taken to St. Mungos for her second checkup.

''Ted she said man awful words to me. She called me a stoned slut just because I would get high with you and never got into trouble. I'm not a slut, I only did it twice with you, I've only been with you'' cried Victoire.

Teddy told her comforting words and to relax. They found out their baby was the size of a lemon and that it was very healthy. He took her back to Hogwarts where he kissed her goodbye.

At dinner neither Jason nor Adrianna looked at her, for the first time she felt alone. Her ''friend'' a.k.a. her drug dealer suddenly stopped speaking to her. She assumed that it was because he was afraid of being ratted out. Students still pointed and laughed at her as she decided to sit by Jamie and Al.

She vowed that she would never speak to Adrianna that following night until Adrianna stumbled to her, she had cuts all over her arm and said ''Want to take me to McGonagall tattletale?'' as she giggled.

''Jason, I think something's wrong with her you have to take her to the hospital'' said Vic.

''No can't do or they'll know she's high again.''

''Jason look at her arms, she has cuts all over''

''I tried to kill myself, haha I took pretty blue pills'' giggled Ade.

Jason felt sorry for her and took her to the hospital. There they pumped her stomach and she was almost back to normal.

''Look, Vic I don't need a speech. I know that looked pretty stupid. I just hate that you don't get treated the same as me. I'm messed up I know. I screwed up.

Victoire only hugged her for dear life. Her best friend in the world almost died. She apologized for saying everything she said and promised to never use drugs again.

As for Jason you may ask, he also promised to stop selling and confessed his feelings for Ade. She decided to leave the new love birds alone. And everything went back to normal except for no weed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Marrige?

The noise of giggling girls took over the Gryffindor common room, Victoire and Adrianna were sprawled out with papers surrounding them. ''Have you slept with him?'' Victoire asked curiously with a serious face. Ade couldn't help but to giggle.

''Vic, we've been only dating for a month''

''You were dating Gabe Finnigan last year and slept with him one night into the relationship. But I can tell Jason seems different''

''I should finish my potions essay, I swear Slughorn hates me'' whined Adrianna.

Out of the two Victoire was the only one in the Slug Club because of her marks and who her parents are, same with Teddy. The Slug Club is different now, you can ask to join the club but will be evaluated. She didn't know why Adrianna wouldn't join, on the plus side they could be together. Because with a baby on the way, meeting up with her friends was going to be difficult.

''I'm going to go the owlery, if you see James tell him to stop by please'' requested the blond.

At the owlery, she decided to send an owl to Teddy. She hadn't heard from him almost five days ago and she was worried. Victoire took a piece of parchment and began to write with her quill filled with ink:

Dear Teddy-

Hello gorgeous boyfriend of mine, I wanted to check when you could stop by at Hogwarts to see me. I miss our late-night talks and cuddles. D.A.D.A. is killing me, the professor asked to write an essay on how we should defend ourselves against the dark arts, but really there isn't anything dark out there anymore; I think. I've been craving pumpkin everything; my jeans are still fitting.

Can you ask aunt Ginny to give me a list of everything I need to survive this?

I love you Teddy Bear

Love, Toire.

The owl went on its way to Potter Manor, not even five minutes after it arrived. Teddy apparated to Hogwarts. He went on the search to find her, fellow students looked at him and wondered if everything was alright. He bumped into someone.

''Oi watch were you're going newbie'' mumbled an agitated James Sirius Potter.

''Newbie? Do you want me to take back those chocolate frogs?'' joked Teddy.

''Ted? What brings you here?'' asked James as they went in for a bro hug.

''Victoire owled me, do you know where she is?

''Prob at the owlery, she told me to meet her there'' said James as they headed in the owlery's direction.

''Ted'' said Vic as she went in for a kiss, well makeout session.

''I'm right here'' complained James as they were still engrossed with each other.

''Sorry Jamie but I see you every day, I only see him every other day'' giggled Vic with her arms around her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had a special place in her heart, they been dating for more than a while.

''How's the baby?'' asked Teddy as he changed the subject.

''Good, normal and it really wants pumpkin pie'' mentioned Victoire.

''To the kitchens!'' exclaimed Teddy.

The pair headed off to the kitchens and left James behind. Although James was hoping to see an specific blond haired girl by the name of Primrose. Primrose was James's girlfriend of three months, the only actual long-term relationship he's ever had.

''C'mon Prim, you can't stay hidden forever" laughed James as he felt a pair of lips on top of his. The couple held hands as they made their way to dinner. Dinner was excellent, different types of food and James munching on everything.

''Don't you ever stop eating?" asked Rose with a disgusted look on her face

Victoire and Teddy were taking a stroll around the courtyard garden, admiring the pretty flowers and talking about their future. Their baby was due in in early March, she looked barely four months pregnant, Victoire had always been skinny, with this baby she had gained 15 pounds and there were more to come.

''What have you been doing Mr. Lupin?'' asked Victoire in all seriousness.

''Well, I've been doing training for a while now. Harry doesn't want anything to happen to me. We've been talking about getting a flat for you and me after we're married'' whispered Teddy the marriage part.

''Wait, marriage?'' asked Victoire with a puzzled look on her face. She sat down by the fountain and Teddy next to her. She couldn't believe he wanted to marry her.

''We're going to have to get married eventually Vic"

''I'm sixteen, there's no way my father would allow it.''

'''He was the one who suggested it, him and Harry made the decision together. I'm supposed to propose at Christmas time''

''So, my father is on board with this? What about what I think? I don't think we should get marry. Hell, I'm not even out of Hogwarts. Right now, we can't even afford a flat'' Victoire said as she started getting agitated. She got up and left, tears streaming down her golden face. Teddy didn't run up to catch up with her. The love of his life didn't want to marry him.

Victoire went to Ade's dorm to talk about this because if she went to any of their cousins, they would tell.

Both Ade and Vic sat down on the bed, hot chocolates in their hands as Victoire started to explain. ''He wants to marry me''

''Don't you want to marry him?'' asked Adrianna confused. This was the guy she talked to her about since day one. And now she didn't want to commit to him.

''I do but not know''

''I want to be able to go out, not just tie myself to one guy'' said Victoire as she put her hair into a messy bun.

''Vic, that all changed when you got pregnant. Whatever you do, its going to affect both your baby and him. It's also his kid, trust me no kid wants to find out who their father is by a tombstone'' Ade said to her in the gentlest way.

''I need to floo home''

Victoire got up and left for Shell Cottage. ''I don't want to marry Teddy'' was the first thing she said as she got out of the fireplace.

''Victoire it's already discussed. The Weasley name has been in the dirt already, I don't need you to build a bigger hole to our family name.'' said Bill in a stern way.

Victoire couldn't believe what she was hearing, her father wanted her to marry the guy he almost killed for getting her knocked up. It made no sense in her head, she sat down with her face in her hands.

''I'll get married fine, I'll do it. But if I ever leave him, don't blame me. When's the wedding and how much budget can I have?'' she figured if she was getting married she would have a big fairytale wedding.

''No budget" was all her father could say.

She spent a few more minutes home before heading off again to her beloved school. She wrote a note to Teddy saying she will marry him, they were to be married before the baby came along.

On October 21st, Teddy proposed in front of students in the Great Hall, he gave her an emerald ring which belonged to his mother. She felt honored to be wearing his mother's ring, she felt like she carried a piece of her and Teddy could see it whenever he wanted it.

The engaged couple settled to get married late January, wedding planning had already started, and t was exciting for Fleur and Ginny. Victoire on the other hand, had a lot of studying to do if she wanted to pass her classes with straight O's. She wasn't helping with the planning very much.

They found out they would be having a baby girl and fighting had already started with baby names.

''Lucinda?" asked Teddy for what seemed the billionth time. ''No.''

''Lily?'' asked Lily Luna Potter.

''Lily shouldn't you be helping aunt Ginny with baking?'' glared Victoire

The holiday break already started and by the state of The Burrow you would know. All the grandchildren were stuck there while their parents went Christmas shopping.

''Aleeah?'' asked Victoire. ''Seems too complicated to spell'' mentioned Teddy.

''How about I pick the first name and you pick the middle name?

''Deal''

''Collette?'' asked Victoire to herself out loud at that right moment the baby kicked. ''You like Collette?'' the baby kicked again.

''Her name's Collette that's settled'' laughed Teddy. ''Nicole for middle name?'' asked Ted.

''Collette Nicole, hm I like the sound of that'' right then and there the baby kicked again. They laughed together as they leaned in for a kiss.

''Morning'' said George as he caught the teens almost in a makeout session.

Teddy started laughing knowing he did this to his godfather a few years ago. Both teens stood up and went to the kitchen were the whole family was. They decided to wait to tell the baby's name.

''Did you pick?'' beamed Lily.

''We did Lils, but it's a secret'' said Teddy as he put his pointer finger to his mouth.

Bedtime rolled around and as it was the first night of break, rooms had been not distributed. The Burrow had more rooms now which almost all the hand bunkbeds for when the grandchildren stayed over. The adults had a different wing because they needed privacy with their spouses

''Okay, I'm going to be setting up pairs'' said Molly Weasley

''Hugo and Louis''

''James, Albus and Fred''

''Roxanne, Lucy and Lily''

''Rose, Dominique and Molly''

''Teddy will be bunking with Victoire, you guys better keep all of them quiet'' joked Molly.

A/N I am trying to update everyday I can


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mistletoe

Sleeping in the same bed with Teddy was not a walk in the park. He would move all over and climb on top of Victoire. She considered moving to the living room couch were it probably was more comfortable.

The eve of Christmas was just as hectic, wrapping paper was all over the living room and gifts were abandoned on the floor. Victoire went to put them under the tree as she caught a glance of a certain present it read: to Victoire from Teddybear; her heart flushed.

Victoire was sprawled on the floor with Teddy's has around her little bump. Both giggling and very much in love. It was tradition of the Potter-Weasley clan to open one present at midnight. You got to pick from all the gifts that had your name on it. When it was Victoire's turn to pick, Teddy stood up and held her back.

''I want you to open one that isn't there'' said Teddy with a hint of emotion.

''Well, where is it?'' puzzled Victoire

''Here'' said Teddy as he gave her a blue box which held a gold necklace.

''I love it, and here is my gift to you'' said Victoire. She gave him a necklace with a moon and a wolf.

''I know how much you loved your dad and I wanted to give you something that you will always have with you'' said Victoire.

''Aww'' cried Ginny.

''Gin, you're embarrassing him'' whispered Harry.

''Oh hush, they look so cute'' said every Weasley family member.

The ceremony of early gifts ended as the younger kids went to bed. James got a new broom from Teddy and Albus got a magical watch from Victoire. Lily got a huge trampoline for when she would be at the burrow.

Victoire and Teddy were sitting at the bay window, talking about who would Collette be mostly like.

''I vote a metamorphmagus, just like her father'' giggled Victoire.

She looked up to the corner and whispered ''Mistletoe'' as they leaned in for a passionate kiss.

A/N sorry for the short chapter, kinda in a writers block


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Do I hear wedding bells?

The burrow was just as insane when Victoire's mother got married. The Weasley family was running around, men already dressed and women with only their hair done. Victoire was just done finishing getting her makeup done. Boys and girls were getting ready.

''My little girl's getting married'' cried Fleur Delacour as she helped with her hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror, veil in her curled hair with a big puffy dress on. This moment was happening, she was getting married to the love of her life.

The tent was prepared, the guests started to arrive. The theme of the wedding was Paris, the colors were rose gold. The bridesmaids were wearing rose gold dresses with either a glittery top or skirt. Her two maids of honor, which are Adrianna and Dom, were wearing a rose gold full glitter dress

( . ?act=getProductImages&itemcode=176240947&pid=ff80808142563d0201427e105a6b17f2)

Her two flower girls happen to be the youngest Weasley/Potter grandchildren Lily and Lucy and they had a long rose gold dress without the glitter. Both girls had their hair in a gorgeous updo.

( /2016/09/04/black-bridesmaid-dresses/rose-gold-bridesmaid-dresses-uk/)

The boys wore a rose gold bowtie, while Teddy wore one that had glitter. Jason was Teddy's best man and, in his suit, he had a flower signalizing he was a best man. Harry and Ginny had on light pink dress robes; while Fleur and Bill had light gold dress robes.

The wedding had started, and the two maids of honor made their way to the side of the altar. The flower girls started throwing baby pink petals as Victoire and Bill made their way. He gave his daughter a kiss on the check and handed her to Teddy.

Teddy was in awe, he never felt this way before. Her dress had rose gold detailing and it was really big.

( ysamakinorosegold/)

They started on their wedding vows, he vowed he would cherish her and their daughter forever and to promised to never leave. She vowed she would always be by his side no matter the outcome.

''I do" they both said. Teddy grabbed Victoire and kissed her deeply. The crowed cheered and some even started to cry.

The reception was going to start, the newly weds danced to classical music. James oversaw the toast, even though he was young he felt like he had to.

''So, Victoire, I hope you got enough sleep for the last sixteen years because trust me this isn't going to be easy. He will crawl all over you in your sleep. Haha and Ted, be prepared to get up in the middle of the night to spend it with little Coco. And now a toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. Teddy Lupin.'' Said James as he raised his glass to them.

''Nice speech, and for the record, I know how Teddy's sleeps'' laughed Victoire.

The wedding was now over, even though the term had already started Teddy managed to ask McGonagall if Victoire could take two weeks off for their honeymoon and she agreed. The couple said their goodbyes and went for Teddy's muggle car.

''What? It's a surprise!'' said Teddy as Victoire eyed him weirdly.

''You do know that I'm seven months pregnant, right?''

''Oh relax. I'm not going to kill you.

They went to a dock, Teddy got all their bags inside a boat and took her hand and pulled her out of the car.

''Where are you taking me?'' giggled Victoire.

They spent a few hours on the boat and Vic watched as he cruised it to their destination. He told her to wait in the dock as he pulled their bags inside.

''Come here" he said as he carried her bridal style.

''I'm heavy''

''Hushed''

He carried her inside, to their room and laid her gently on the bed. He took off his shirt and told her to meet her at the beach. She went to look for her swimsuit in on of her bags only to find sexy lingerie.

''Ade'' she murmured. She took off her clothes and put a towel around her. She went to their private beach, to find Teddy already in the water. She left her towel near, made her way as Teddy looked at her. She had her hands around her pregnant stomach. She got in the water and went in for a kiss from Teddy. They mostly made out, he was afraid to hurt the baby if he tried something else.

Having a bag full of lingerie, she decided to model to Teddy.

''Work it girl!'' said Teddy as they laughed.

That was probably the silly thing they did. Teddy decided to write an owl to his uncle Harry.

''Dear Harry, I was wondering that if it's okay to be intimate? We haven't tried anything because I don't want to her hurt. I haven't owled the healer cuz, I think he's going to think were crazy'' the parchment read.

He got a reply four hours later saying that's it's perfectly okay and maybe she was craving for it.

He went over to her and tried kissing her. She pushed him away, thinking if they did it, it would hurt Collette, but Teddy explained. They agreed to do it, and Victoire felt better.

For these two weeks, they constantly did it, because she wanted to. Victoire didn't want to go home because that meant school and no Husband spending time.

A/N Sorry I took long to update, please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back to term

Christmas Holidays were as of now over. Recently married Victoire didn't want to leave Teddy's room at Potter Manor. Even though they were barely three weeks married, they have not purchased a flat. Victoire was a point in her pregnancy where she felt uncomfortable and Teddy's sleeping was not helping.

''Morning'' she said to her Aunt and Uncle.

''Eggs and bacon?'' asked Ginny.

''Sure, thanks" she said as Ginny handed her a plate with food. They were the only ones awake since it was 8 o'clock.

''How's everything going Vic?'' asked Uncle Harry.

''Well, I am a little uncomfortable though. Teddy keeps crawling all over me at night''

''I should enlarge his bed then. I spoke with him about seeing flats before Collette's here.'' Mentioned Harry.

''I told him about how I wanted to be there while he sees them. To make sure it's spacious and comfortable'' said Victoire

Ginny kept thinking about why did Victoire want to be there. It was pretty easy to get a flat, he had all of the qualifications and they agreed on helping him.

10 o'clock rolled around and the family started to get ready to head to King's Cross Station. As usual, James and his mother started fighting because he would not promise to look after his siblings and to behave.

''Give Neville our love"

''I can't give a teacher love mum!''

Teddy looked over his wife and kissed her goodbye.

''I'm going to miss you at night" smirked Teddy.

''I know I won't, you know I won't'' giggled Victoire.

''Victoire'' interrupted her mother.

''If you feel anything odd, please go to the infirmary and contact Teddy or any of us''

''Will do'' she hugged her mother goodbye.

At exactly 11 o'clock the train started to pull away. Victoire went to find a compartment for her friends and James started to follow her.

''I promised Teddy I would sit next to you on the train''

''Well be prepared to hear girly things or baby things''

She sat down on the right side, with James next to her as promised. Adrianna and Jason sat next to each other, both warned the guys about the conversation that was going to take place.

''Have you bought a flat yet?''

''No, we're currently camping in his bedroom. I want to be there when he buys it.''

''Right! It has to have your evaluation too. And maybe that's the place you'll live forever.''

''I don't think we're going to live there forever'' Both boys looked at her like she was crazy.

''What?!'' exclaimed Victoire. ''I want a manor eventually''

''Victoire, you do both know that you are unemployed right?'' asked Jason.

''Jason, sweetie this is girl talk. I know you're not a girl. Not like you can morph into one.''

"No, but I do know a guy who can morph, and Teddy should hear this conversation"

The next few hours on the train were very quiet, just the usual banter about flats. James took a nap, while Jason read some books. Ade and Victoire kept talking about girl stuff and what would it be like when Collette is their age.

The Great Hall was full of food, like always. Victoire sat and began to dig in, Ade was looking at her weirdly. She had a few servings of salad with ranch.

''Are you done eating grass?'' asked Adrianna as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

''I'm hungry and if I eat salad I won't gain too much weight. I mean look at me, I hope I won't get bigger.''

''Vic, you're seven months pregnant, it is possible to get a little thicker. You have a baby growing inside you'' mentioned Adrianna.

As they both finished their meals, they went to the Gryffindor common room to find it empty due to everyone still at dinner. They climbed the stairs to their dormitory, Victoire took a nice hot showered and put on her pajamas. Her mother hand to magically extend every piece of clothing she owned.

''What do you think is going to happen when you have Collette?'' asked Ade curiously.

''I leave Hogwarts for a few days, I haven't figured out if I'm bringing her back with me. I need to figure a lot of things'' said Victoire as honest as ever.

At the Potter Manor, Teddy was looking for ads of houses in the Daily Prophet. He had circled a few, he wanted a small place near the family since they would be helping them with the baby.

''Gin, how about if they live near Hogsmeade? Victoire still has a year left of school'' said Harry without letting Teddy hear him.

''I think that they need to figure this out by themselves. They got into this situation and we can't hand them everything. Fleur and I spent thousands of galleons in that wedding. And so, did mum, with getting the dresses for everyone. I am glad that he's being mature with this, but we need to talk with him.''

''I agree, but Gin I'm his godfather and I need to guide him through this. He's a good kid and I can't just cut him off'' argued Harry.

''No one is cutting him off, I get that you need to guide him but what are you waiting for?' Hm? To get them a place and a few months later she becomes pregnant again? They fall in love with one and then they want another. Look at my mum, she had seven children, she had almost no money and she was treated like dirt'' said Ginny calmly.

The thing was Teddy overheard them. ''So, I'm a disappointment? I'm sorry I got a girl pregnant, I agree it was stupid. We promised we won't have more kids until we're ready. But I guess you never heard that?! Asked Teddy in an angry manner.

He ran up to his room and slammed the door. He laid down on his bed, thinking abut what he just did. He screamed at the person who helped raise him, the person who had a place in their heart for him since she was sixteen/seventeen. He realized, he needed to apologize. He went downstairs, to the kitchen to see Ginny cooking dinner. She turned around to go get him and saw him.

''I was about to get you, you hungry?'' she asked in a low voice.

''Starving'' he said

''Look" they both said at the same time.

''I'm sorry for screaming and slamming the door. I know how much you care about me. Can we put this behind us? I love you'' said Teddy.

''Of course, we can put this behind us, I love you so much Ted. And I'm really excited for you to become a father and you'll be a great one at that.'' They hugged each other as Harry smiled at the moment his wife and godchild were having.

A/N two updates in one day! Please keep reviewing! R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Baby shower?

Victoire was working on her Potions essay in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Students were either chatting or doing homework. James Sirius Potter walked up to her and sat down.

''What is it James?'' asked Victoire.

''I need help with my DADA essay, can you help?'' pleaded James.

''What is it about?''

''My father apparently, he had to write about what spells were used and why''

''Well then, maybe you can owl Uncle Harry and he'll tell you which spells he used, and you figure out why. That way you're doing the work with your own words and not cheating.''

''So much for help'' whined James.

Pregnant Victoire got up and headed for her dorm to see if she could finish her essay calming. Much to her dismay there was Adrianna curled up in a ball crying.

''Oh Merlin'' whispered Victoire. Not only did she have to finish her essay, she had to find out what had happened to Ade without making her worse.

Adrianna saw Victoire's worried look. ''Before you ask, Jason and I did not breakup, it's just my stomach's been hurting because I ate a bad shrimp'' explained Ade.

''Okay, just looking out for you babe'' giggled Vic.

''Actually, I think I'll head to the infirmary''

Victoire got comfortable on her bed and went to work on her essay which was due tomorrow. She just had to add a conclusion and she would be done.

''Victoire, I think I'm dying'' cried Lily Luna as she ran in. '''What now?'' murmured the Veela.

''What's wrong Lils?''

''I'm bleeding down there'' said a scared Lily

''Lil, you're not dying. You're having your first monthly''

''But my stomach also hurts''

''Those are cramps, you aren't the first girl to have em'. C'mon, I'll get you some pads''

Lily Luna was a first year, and she had her period a bit young. Most girls start having them when their ten to twelve. Victoire got hers at ten years old. She instructed Lily on how to use pads and that she could get a potion from the infirmary.

''What'll I'll do without you?''

''You're fine and now I think you should owl your mum''

They left for the common room and Victoire went to James.

''Hey, try being easy on Lily, okay? Pleaded Victoire.

''Did she get her thing? Cuz I saw her going into your dorm with a stain on her pants'' asked James

''Yep, Lily isn't so little anymore.'' Said Victoire as she patted him on the back.

James was cured of fright, he was used to being around in a lot of girl talk. He happened to have a lot of Aunts who talked about periods, boys and much more.

The girls at Hogwarts were planning a baby shower for Victoire. On the day they could go to Hogsmeade, everyone ditched Victoire. No one wanted to spend time with her, that meant she only had James and Fred to spend time with.

They went to The Three Broomsticks, so the guys could have a glass a butterbeer.

''Why would they ditch me? I'm a fun girl''

''Well, you are having a baby and you can't really do much'' said Fred.

''Hush'' she told him.

The trip was over, and they made their way to the Castle for dinner.

''Why go there? There's not much'' said Adrianna as she appeared from nowhere.

''Oh, so now you talk to me? You ditched me, we were supposed to go to Honeydukes and stuff our faces with candy''

''I was on a date which Jason, besides. How many times did you ditch me because you had a date with Teddy?'' joked Adrianna.

Ade blindfolded Victoire against her will. One fight later, they were in front of the Room of Requirement. Adrianna relaxed, and a door appeared.

''Surprise!'' yelled every Weasley girl.

'''Mum! Aunt Ginny! What are you doing here?'' exclaimed Victoire.

''Well, Adrianna wanted to throw you a baby shower'' explained Fleur.

She got a lot of gifts, things she would need for her baby girl. Crib and baby clothes and much more.

''I figured you also needed a father'' said Ade. And behind her was Teddy.

''Teddy!" Victoire rushed to him. They gave each other a kiss on the lips.

''Í thought you needed someone to collect this stuff from you since I know you don't have room in the dorm''

''That's the only reason you came?'' said a puzzled Victoire.

''And to see my beautiful wife too'' joked Teddy.

''That's more like it'' laughed Victoire as she hugged him.

By the end of the night, the Room of Requirement was cleaned and empty. Teddy casted a spell to make everything pocket sized and left for the Potter Manor with Ginny in tow. The girls wanted to stay up all night talking and talking about the baby. She was due in March and she couldn't wait.

''Thanks for everything Ade''

''Always''

Both teens got to bed and had a great sleep. The next morning would be a calm day since it was Sunday and the last day of the weekend.

A/N Triple update Let's just say I'm inspired.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Valentine's Day

Chocolate and love potions were top sellers in Valentine's Day. It was Friday February 14, another Hogsmeade weekend. The Great Hall had served heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes, everyone was all loved up.

In her dorm Victoire was feeling a bit blue, Teddy hadn't answered her last two owls she had sent. She thought he was either busy making Harry and Ginny breakfast; a valentine's day tradition at the Potter Household or just plain ignoring her.

''I don't get it Ade, he's supposed to have sent me at least a card with chocolates.''

''Maybe he will and he's a bit preoccupied at the moment'' said Adrianna as she tried to enlighten Victoire.

Victoire got dressed in a pink shirt that hugged her baby bump and some leggings. She left for the Great Hall to eat her emotions. Adrianna said she wanted to surprise Jason near the village.

Victoire ran into James and his girlfriend of six months Alya Dunlap. Alya came from a pureblood family who was from Great Britain, they moved to London before her first year at Hogwarts.

''Hey guys, nice morning?'' asked Victoire.

''Well, it would have been nice if James here didn't get me a flower I was allergic to. But other than that, we're doing great! How's the baby?'' beamed Alya.

''She's great, and James seriously?'' laughed Victoire.

''Siriusly'' joked James.

''I'll see you guys around'' said Victoire.

She hated seeing all these couples loved up at breakfast, she wished she was with her husband of a few weeks. She felt weird saying ''Husband''.

''Morning Ms. Weasley or should I say Mrs. Lupin?'' asked professor McGonagall.

''Good morning Professor. How are you?''

''I would be fine if a certain married man wasn't looking for his wife.''

''What? Teddy's here?''

''He's waiting for you in my office. The password is licorice.''

At that moment Victoire left for the West Towers and into the Headmistress's office. ''Licorice''. The door opened and there was Teddy with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and chocolates in another.

''Happy Valentine's Day my love'' said Teddy as he greeted her with a kiss. She returned the kiss and gave him a big hug.

''Happy Valentine's Day Teddy.''

They spent the day by going to The Black Lake for a stroll, they kissed beneath a tree and had a little picnic.

''Harry and me have been talking about buying a place in Hogsmeade'' told Teddy.

''Why so close to Hogwarts though?'' asked Victoire.

''You have a year left of school, we'll be living there for a year and you can commute to school. That way, you'll be close to the baby and not have to worry about leaving her with strangers.''

''No, I get it. I was thinking about dropping out, so I could be with Collette. That way you can work at some place, maybe at George's?''

''Victoire, sweetheart you can't drop out of school. I'm sure Minnie would let you come home if the baby needs you''

''You're not getting it, are you?'' Now Victoire was ready to start a fight. He wanted her to stay in school because she wanted her to have a career. She didn't need a career; her parents were very wealthy; hell, Teddy had a vault in Gringotts that he could use whenever. She had been there, and it was full of gold.

''I don't need to graduate. I want to be there for our kid. I don't want to be stuck dealing with schoolwork while you take care of her. I'm her mom, you won't be able to get her milk if I choose to breastfeed.'' Victoire was getting agitated and he knew it.

''I think we should discuss this with your parents and my godparents.'' That was all he could say.

''Why not invite the whole Weasley clan'' murmured Victoire.

''I should go, I don't want to stress you more.'' With that being said he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''Happy Valentine's Day Victoire'' and he was gone.

''So much for happy.''


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Collapsed

In a month Teddy and Victoire would become parents to their baby girl. Victoire still hasn't decided if she will finish her sixth year and then leave Hogwarts or finish this year and continue her seventh year. Teddy and she haven't spoken since the row they had at Valentine's Day; it had been three days after that day.

Teddy Lupin was at Potter Manor, lazily doing nothing because he yet to find a job.

''Ginny, I can't just let him do nothing'' said Harry as he and Ginny were in the kitchen about to discuss what to do about Teddy.

''It's obvious we must talk to him, but like a big talk. Victoire should be a part of this not doubt but she's at school.''

''I agree, I already now what I'm going to say to him, so why not have the talk today?'' suggested Harry.

They had summoned Teddy to come downstairs into Harry's study so the three of them could talk about this manner.

''What's up?'' asked the teen in a bit of a scared way.

''You're not in trouble Teddy'' assured his godfather. He ushered him to sit down something he did with his kids when he wanted to discuss something.

''Victoire should be here but I don't want her missing school because she'll be missing it once she has the baby and for a few weeks'' told Ginny. Teddy looked like he was about to vomit once she mentioned the word baby. The idea of him becoming a father was something he was a bit frighten about.

''We need to discuss what you two will be doing once Collette gets here. You're already married which means we are ahead of things. We haven't found a flat yet for you lads, but we need to know where you plan on living'' started Harry. Teddy thought that this was going to be a long talk and he may never hear the end of it.

They were silent for a few minutes when Ginny decided to continue the conversation. ''We need to know your plans so that we can help you, like how much time off is Victoire going to take from school. We don't mind you living here but we need to have a head's up. I know babies require a lot of things, I had three kids, so you can imagine what we put up through; heck you were almost living with us when I had James.''

''Victoire wants to quit school'' was all he said.

''What?''

''I need to talk with Bill before I say anything I might regret saying. I'll be right back'' said Ginny.

'''Wait, don't go to Bill!''

''Teddy, he is her father and he should know what his daughter wants to do. It's his right to know'' said Ginny in a serious tone; one she never used with Teddy.

''It doesn't affect you'' said Teddy in a silent voice.

''It doesn't affect us? It doesn't affect us. Teddy, if you're thinking that way you might as well go lock yourself in your room. It affects every single family member, it affects your cousins, aunts, uncles, everyone'' at this moment Harry James Potter has lost it.

''And don't you dare say they are not related. You know, when I was battling Voldemort, it had affected Fred; Ginny's brother. Thousands of people died because of me, some did it because they cared about me. What was happening to me was affecting everyone and I once thought before the battle that if I went alone it wouldn't affect anyone and I was wrong. Everyone would have been affected participating or not. You were affected.'' With that being said Harry stood up to console his crying wife who thought about that deep dark memory she had.

Teddy figured that I was okay to let Bill know of his daughter wishes and they all apparated to Hogsmeade and when in the direction to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Victoire was eating dinner with Adrianna and Jason who were sitting very cuddly.

''I can't believe once I have her I won't ever have to return'' said Victoire as she ate a piece of her chicken pot pie.

''What makes you think your father would allow it?'' asked Adrianna

''Please, he'll think I'll struggle with school and a baby''

''But he can also suggest Teddy take care of her'' said Jason very matter of tactile.

''I'll figure something'' pondered Victoire.

As dinner was over a prefect told Victoire that her father and husband were in the headmistress office waiting for her arrival. She climbed up the stairs to her office, not knowing what to expect. McGonagall excused herself and let them have their office.

''Why do you not want to finish school? I paid for you to have a great education and you want to through it out the window? Being pregnant is one thing but once the baby is here it all changes.''

''Dad, I just don't think I can do it. Teddy can barely take care of himself, imagine him taking care of a baby'' said Victoire as she threw Teddy under the bus. Harry and Ginny stayed quiet because this was an issue that only they could resolve.

''I took care of Albus and Lilly loads of time and everyone is all right.''

''You traveled in time with them for three days and you didn't even try to speak with an Auror or someone from the ministry'' said Victoire as she pushed his buttons once more.

''Fighting isn't going to solve this. Bill, I'm sure we must plan this, but we can't do it with them at each other's throat'' said Ginny as she tried to calm things down.

''Your married now, you committed to each other and your baby. I'm going to treat this as a curse, I'll be locking you in a room until you decide what you'll do with your future and you are not coming out unless you find a reasonable solution. And Victoire dropping out of school is not an option'' said Bill as he locked them in one of the rooms used for detention.

The room was magic proofed meaning that no one could use magic, it had small wooden chairs, a board and parchment in a desk. With Victoire being almost 9 months pregnant she could not fit in the chairs as they had a desk attached.

''What do you want me to do? I married you not by you being pregnant but because I was planning on doing it the long run. I love you and our baby but if it's making you unhappy by staying at school I don't know what I want to do'' explained Teddy as he sat down in one of the chairs.

''I love you and her, but I don't want to miss out. If I stay at school, I'm not going to be able to see you guys or see her first milestones'' cried Victoire.

''Vic, we were planning on finding us a flat at Hogsmeade, so you would be able to live with us and commute to school'' said Teddy.

''Teddy…'' murmured Victoire

''And you would be able to see her every single day'' Teddy trailed off.

''Teddy'' Victoire was feeling a bit light headed and soon she collapsed in his arms

''Guys, guys. Let us out'' yelled Teddy. There was no way out and no one was there with them. He looked around the room and found a hammer and he busted the door down. He rushed to the infirmary with Victoire in her arms.

''Somebody help!'' cried Teddy. Madam Pomfrey instructed him to lay her down on the hospital bed. She begun to do various spells to find out what was wrong.

Bill, Ginny and Harry were walking by when they saw him. ''What happened?'' they ushered.

''I don't know, I was talking to her and she kept saying my name and then she collapsed'' cried the teen.

Ginny hugged her husband for dear life, she hoped that the baby was alright. Harry never wished for death on anyone. Bill was worried for his eldest daughter.

Madam Pomfrey took her gloves off and put a shade up so that nobody would know who was in that bed.

''It seems she collapsed due to stress. Was she having a panic attack Mr. Lupin?'' asked Poppy.

''No, I was talking to her rather calmly, she kept mumbling my name before that happened''

''She is due in a few weeks, the baby is fine, but she did hit her head when she fell. I would like to keep her here overnight. She is awake, and she is asking for you Mr. Lupin. You maybe stay if you like Mr. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.''

''Babe, I thought you were gone for a second'' said Teddy as he kissed her.

''I'm fine baby, I'm really sorry for all I've caused. I love you''

The next day, Victoire was released from the hospital wing. The adults had decided they would stay at the Potter Household a few days before Collette came. Victoire would finish her sixth year at home. Victoire was instructed to be home a week before her due date. That meant she would be at Hogwarts for two weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Slug Club, potions and the wrath of a new course

Victoire was absentmindedly in the owlery sending an update to her husband when an owl came directly to her with a letter in its leg. She gave the friendly owl a treat and untied the letter from its leg.

''Dear Slug Club Honorary member, today we will be having a meeting at seven o'clock at night. Dress to impress because we will be handing out awards and announcing next year's directive. Only a few selected will be traveling next year to attend The Wizard's Gala. Please dress to impress at this black-tie event. Guests are welcome. Thank you, your former President Joshua McKnight.''

This time of term the Slug Club was not having its meetings due to some students pledging to be in. It was the first time they took pledges and any student after third year could pledge. Jason, Adrianna and James were all accepted, Rose thought it was a waste of time.

Victoire walked all the way to Gryffindor Tower to grab her books and head to class; today she had double potions. The dungeons seemed dark, she entered the classroom and sat down in her chair. An army of students walked in followed by Professor Slughorn. He stopped by her chair and began chatting with the young pregnant teen.

''How are you Ms. Lupin? I uh heard you got married'' said Sluggy.

''Everything's fine Professor, how are you?'' asked Victoire.

''Good, good, looks like everyone is almost here'' said Professor Slughorn as he walked up to his desk.

''Morning class, today we will be doing a difficult potion. The one who successfully completes the potion would be awarded fifty points. Please take out your advanced potions book, turn to page 299."

Victoire and Adrianna did what the teacher instructed, they had one hour to prepare the potion and the other hour will be used to examine the potions. The time had begun, Victoire went to look for the ingredients needed, and the teacher had approached her.

''Ms. Lupin, I believe you don't need to continue this potion''

''Why not Professor?''

''You are almost nine months pregnant and I wouldn't like for you to make this potion. It is harmless making the potion yes, but a student may spill theirs and it maybe burn you. As you noticed we are making draught of living death''

''Professor what about participating in class? I don't want to lose house points''

''You will be instead performing an essay about what is going around you as they prepare the potion. You may focus it on a student perspective. You will be doing the work by the balcony, there is a desk and a chair there''

''Thank you, Professor''

She was not allowed to participate in one of her favorite class because she was pregnant. She decided it to leave it alone and start working on her essay. Victoire wrote three pages about the process she was seeing in fellow students. Anna Walter was awarded fifty points to her house which was Gryffindor. She was glad that someone from their house was awarded. She handed the essay to her professor, he gave her thirty points because it was well written and very organized.

At lunch there was going to be a short assembly which was mandatory. The headmistress was going to discuss various issues. As the headmistress made her way to the stand everyone was silent, she had a serious look on her aged face.

''Good afternoon students'' she spoke. ''From third years to seventh years we will be having a new mandatory course, you will only need to take it once for a week. It is a sexual health course'' she said as everyone looked red.

Victoire thought about how stupid it was since she already made the decision not to wait. ''We will be talking about the human body and how it responds. The course will begin with the third years tomorrow, since it is not a part of the regular schedule you will be having it after your last class.''

Students started to murmur because it was no secret that a student was pregnant, that student being Victoire. Some people from her house looked apologetic since Victoire was the reason this course existed.

After lunch, she went to the headmistress office to ask if she would need to take the course. ''Ms. Weasley, I understand you already know the consequences and maybe you could take it privately with me. I don't want anyone to bully you in this class'' said Minnie.

''Headmistress is it possible for me to take it with the rest of the students in my year? They might think I am getting special treatment. I know I will be treated equally as a student'' pleaded Victoire.

They agreed with Victoire's take and she excused herself to the Herbology classroom because she was late. To her dismay, Neville had already started this class discussion and she tried to enter without being noticed.

''It's nice to see you arrived Victoire please stay at the end of class''

Victoire cursed under her breath, no doubting now that Neville would give her a detention or spend time chatting about the baby.

''As I was saying, this plant cures many curses. While I was a second year, students were being petrified by a basilisk and this was the only cure.'' At this Victoire raised her hand and professor Longbottom said ''Yes, Mrs. Lupin?'' a few students giggled because some professors did not know which last name to use.

''Why are we discussing Mandrakes professor?''

''Some are planning to take their NEWTS early and I was just reviewing some plants.''

Class was now over, and students started pilling out and heading towards the hall. Victoire stayed and may her way to Neville's office.

''You aren't in trouble Victoire. Where were you?''

''I was talking to the headmistress about a course.''

''The new one?'' asked Neville

''Yes.'' Neville gave her the work that she would be missing ahead of time so that he would not forget. Victoire made her way back to her dorm and laid on her bed.

''I swear I thought that he thought that I was skipping'' laughed Victoire.

''Only James is the only smart one to skip herbology and think Nev won't catch him'' said Adrianna in a fit full of giggles.

They were getting ready to go to Slug Club. Victoire had invited Teddy to come to the meeting. ''Do I look fat in this dress?''

''Vic you look stunning, I'm the one that's a mess''

At the bottom of the stairs, there stood a blue haired teen also known as her husband. ''Why hello wife'' said Teddy as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''Hello husband.'' Saying husband still made her have butterflies in her stomach. Her husband was the love of her life and she never thought that she would marry him.

The meeting took place in a lounge, its colors were burgundy and black. Tables with center pieces were filled with people.

''Nice to see you make it Vic'' said Joshua McKnight.

''It's good to see you too Josh'' said Victoire

''Hey man, glad you could make it'' said Josh as he gave Teddy a bro hug.

Lots of people came up to the married couple to congratulate them or just to say hi. They sat in the middle table where Adrianna and Jason were.

''Why are some people dressed like they are going to a ball?'' asked Adrianna.

''Babe, it said dress to impress.''

The meeting was about to begin and there came James Potter late as always. He sat down with them and said ''Sorry I'm late, me and Alya were a bit busy in the snogging department'' while having an arm around her.

''Ew, James I do not need to know these things'' said Victoire with a disgusted look on her face.

''Really? Well I did not need to hear my godbrother and cousin banging'' said James with a grin of his face. Both Teddy and Victoire were red with embarrassment, their cousin caught them in the act. 

''Hello everyone, I'm Josh, the former Slug Club president. I would like to welcome you all to tonight's meeting. We will be handing out awards to our most worthy members. Please take a seat and we will begin.''

After his statement all guests applauded and cheered him on. ''The first award is titled the mum of the group and it goes to Ms. Victoire Weasley now Lupin. Vic, I just want to wish you luck on your journey to motherhood. Everyone Victoire Lupin.'' Some cheered and some whispered, she stood up to collect her award and to thank Josh for his kind words. The award ceremony went by quickly and the next president was announced no surprise it was Jason. Victoire found it hard to believe since Jason was a bit of trouble.

The night slowly ended, the married couple said their goodbyes and they headed off to the dormitories.

A/N Hey everyone, I've been trying to update really fast. I hope you loved this chapter. Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Victoire was getting ready to head home because the baby was due in two weeks. The headmistress decided she would leave a week early than she was supposed to because anything could happen. Victoire was not returning to Hogwarts until Seventh year. She would be doing the two months left of school in her own house. She would go to Hogwarts at the end of the year to hand in her work of two months.

''Mum, dad I'm home!'' announced Victoire as she entered Shell Cottage. ''Victoire, you've gotten so big'' said Fleur in her French accent.

''Teddy should be here soon'' mentioned Bill. The door rang and outside stood the blue haired teen.

''Husband!'' ''Wife!'' said the couple at the same time. They shared a kiss and Teddy kissed her stomach. The both went up to her room to talk about a few things alone. Her room was everyone a girl ever dreamed of, a big bed and everything pink.

''I found a flat and it's in our price range. I know you want to be with your mum while you get used to Coco'' said Teddy as he looked at her.

''That's excellent, but I don't think I want to stay here because we are adults now and we should do this ourselves.''

''I agree''

''I could stay with you while we get everything sorted for the flat. It's better if we live together because we are married. What do you think?'' asked Victoire.

''Yes, we could stay at the manor while we furnish the flat and get everything together.''

The couple headed downstairs and told her parents the plan. They had agreed and supported them. Starting tonight she would stay at the manor. Teddy was instructed to send a Patronus when she'll start contractions. Victoire and Teddy traveled to the Manor where Harry and Ginny greeted them with a delicious meal.

''Harry, I want to purchase the flat. Me and Victoire will stay here while we get everything ready.'' Said Teddy as he scoped some of his mashed potatoes. His godfather trusted the now adult, in fact he was rather proud because he was taking responsibility.

Dinner finished, and the teens headed up to their room. The manor was quiet the days Harry's children were not around and it almost seemed weird. She felt weird spending the night here not just as their niece but now as Teddy's wife.

The next morning her and Teddy were off to visit the owner of the flat. The pricing was excellent, the flat had four bedrooms. The room that was going to be the baby's nursery was not that small and not that big. They paid for the flat and Teddy started to get to work by painting their room and the baby's.

''Which colour Vic?''

''I was thinking yellow and pink. We could paint the crib blush or rose gold.''

''So girly" said Teddy as he rolled his eyes jokingly.

They would have two cribs, one in their flat and another in Potter Manor. They started decorating right away. They still had a few things missing that they would get later. Victoire got almost everything in her baby shower, they were missing big furniture for the house.

After a long day of painting, Victoire started to do some school work and Teddy was building the crib for his room.

''Ouch! Your child is kicking me super hard Ted'' said Victoire with a pained face.

''You sure those are kicks? You look like you started contractions!'' he said as he started looking for the hospital bag he could not find.

''Accio hospital bag!'' yelled Teddy as the bag floated to his arms.

''Teddy there is no way I'm having this baby!''

Victoire was in pain and the new adults where alone as Harry and Ginny went for some drinks with Hermione and Ron. He sent a patronus to her father and made his way to St. Mungus.

''My wife is having contractions please help!''

A healer made her way to them with a wheel chair and sat Victoire down. They examined her, and she was indeed in labor.

''You are still 1cm dilated. Your water has not broken, and you are early since this process takes a few hours'' said the healer. Se left to fill out some paperwork and to let a medic know.

''How did you even know?'' asked Victoire

''I saw a lot of pregnancies in my time you know that. I literally was there when every Weasley kid was born'' mentioned Teddy.

Victoire was hooked to an i.v. to monitor her vitals incase any of them was dropping. He held her hand while she got another contraction. Her contractions were an hour apart.

''Ade'' murmured Victoire.

''What about Adrianna?''

''She's Collette's godmother''

''I'll send a patronus to Minnie''

The waiting room was filled with blonds, red heads and dark-haired people. The Weasley clan had arrived and pulled their kid out of Hogwarts for the evening.

''Bill''

''How is she?''

''She's alright, I stepped out to tell the godparents. Please fill free to see her.''

Bill entered the room and winced when he saw her daughter in pain. ''Daddy, it hurts'' cried Victoire.

''Just think about what you'll get after the pain sweetheart. You'll have a beautiful baby in your arms and it will all have been worth it''

Victoire was now 6cm dilated and her water had broken. She was almost ready to pop, it had been 4 hours and still no baby. The godparents decided to wait until after she gave birth to enter the room. In the delivery room it will only be Teddy and Victoire, they decided on just them because they were one family and it was their first birth.

''Alright, let get you changed into scrubs Mr. Lupin and get Mum here laid back'' said the healer.

Victoire was a bit frightened the healer just referred to her as ''mum''.

''Do you want anyone besides dad in the room?'' asked the healer.

''No.''

''Alright dad, I'm going to ask you to hold her hand''

''I need a big push'' Victoire started pushing and pushing, she had been pushing for 10 minutes.

''Your crowning''

''Now comes the hard part the shoulders''

''I can't anymore''

''Yes, you can! I love you''

''Ugh'' said Victoire as she pushed.

''It's a girl!'' said the healer as she handed over a pink bright haired crying baby.

''She looks beautiful Vic.''

''She looks like you''

The healer instructed Victoire on how to breastfeed and the baby latched on quickly. Teddy was looking at a beautiful sight. They taught them how to change a diaper and all the basics.

The godparents met little Collette Nicole Lupin and they fell in love with her. Every Weasley loved little Collette.

''Can I hold her?'' asked Lily Luna

''Yes, but you have to be very careful and support her head'' said Teddy as he teaches her how to hold the baby.

''I want one'' giggled Lily

''No!'' said Victoire and Teddy in unison. Harry just laughed his head off.

A/N Please R&R. Thank you so much for your support and reviews for this story.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Victoire gave birth to a healthy baby girl on March 3rd. Teddy and Victoire were currently living on their own in a flat Teddy had purchased. It has been two weeks since she gave birth and things at their new home were a bit hectic. The kitchen still wasn't done and that meant eating out or stealing from Grandma Molly.

Victoire was in their bedroom cradling their baby girl, it was five in the morning and the baby would not sleep.

''I don't know what she wants!'' whispered Victoire in the verge of tears.

''Hand her over'' said Teddy. After Teddy had her, she calmed down a bit.

''She likes me better!'' joked Teddy.

''She's a total daddy's girl that's why''

Soon Collette started sleeping and then they went for a little nap. Victoire woke up at 8am and wanted breakfast. She woke Teddy up and they flooed with Collette in tow to a nice breakfast shop.

''What do you want?'' asked Teddy.

''I think I'll go with avocado toast and green smoothie'' ordered Victoire. Victoire had been eating healthy and doing exercise almost everyday when she wasn't busy with the baby or with school.

''Here you go. What do you think Collette wants?'' asked Teddy.

''Boob'' joked Victoire. She had always known that she would breastfeed her children since she saw her mum do it with her siblings.

Teddy had begun working a part-time job with Harry at the auror office as his assistant.

Teddy left the girls at the flat and headed to work. At work, Teddy saw his godfather pacing at his office, he looked rather nervous. Teddy knocked on the slight open door and Harry told him to come in.

''Hey Ted, I need you to take this file over to Hermione''

''What's the case about?''

''Someone killed a house elf and the owner thinks another house elf killed him.''

''Shouldn't you investigate this then? Aurors work with crime and murders, disappearances even.''

''I know how to do my job Teddy'' said the auror looking rather mad at his godson.

Teddy had no choice but to take the file and be on his way to the house elf corridors. He looked around trying to find Hermione and decided to wait by her office. Funny thing is Ron and Hermione were almost having a full makeout session and she told him that they should go to her office.

''Mhm'' said Teddy with a surprised face.

''Teddy, I didn't know you were delivering something here'' said Hermione with an embarrassed look on her face. Ron look between the two not knowing if he should stay or leave.

''I guess I'll be on my way. See you there, mate'' said Ron as he kissed his wife.

''Were you always like this at Hogwarts aunt Hermione?''

''God, no Ted. We were not even together before the war started. Watcha' got there?''

''Some case about a murder of an elf. The owner of the elf suggests that another elf he had in his deposition killed him.''

''I'm going to need an auror. Tell Harry to bring someone to my office so we can start working on this case effective immediately'' said Hermione as she gathered the papers in her messy looking office.

''Why doesn't he work the case in our department?''

''Even though it was a murder Teddy, aurors should investigate but since it was a house elf who got murdered it goes directly to me with an auror. If the owner's theory is right, we need to take the actions according to the elf laws. It's very different from the ministry's laws'' explained his aunt.

Teddy left to summon an auror to work in this case. He stopped by his godfather's office to inform him.

''Mr. Weasley is on his way to work on the case'' said Harry.

''You do know that they been making out in her office, right?''

''You make out with our niece in your bedroom'' grinned Harry.

''At least it's in private. Anyone can enter her office at any moment.''

''I'm sure that they can put a locking spell''

At home, Victoire was working on school work while Collette napped. She decided that when the baby woke up she would walk to the Manor to offer her aunt to babysit.

''Charms doesn't seem too difficult'' said Victoire as she spoke to herself for some kind of motivation yet all she wanted to do was play with the baby. She grabbed her daughter from the crib, took her diaper bag and went to the manor.

''Aunt Ginny, I brought a surprise'' sang Victoire.

''Oh, how's that baby girl?!'' said Ginny in a baby voice. She took her from her mother and cradled her. It was moments like this when Ginny wished she was pregnant again, but Harry would kill her.

''She's fine, she napped for an hour, though. I've been getting school work done and breastfeeding her at the same time.''

''James liked to sleep while I breastfed him too, don't worry she'll either grow out of it or cry when she sees you feeding another baby'' laughed Ginny.

''No! No more kids while I'm in school'' pleaded Victoire.

Victoire completed more schoolwork while at the manor because Ginny took care of Collette for a while. At five o'clock she headed home to see her husband waiting for her.

''I was at aunt Ginny's''

''I figured'' said Teddy as he kissed her and Collette.

''How was work? Solved any crimes?''

''If by crimes you mean getting Harry coffee when he ran out then yes"

They had dinner for the first time in their home even tough it was takeout. Their family meal consisted of Collette crying and Victoire trying to calm her down. And she didn't even miss Hogwarts for a second.

A/N Sorry for the long awaited update. Some reviewed this story and said that I was going fast in the chapters I supposed and since it's my story I will decide at was pace it goes. Please R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Baby's 1st month appointment

Teddy and his newly family were at their new flat getting ready for Collette's first doctors' appointment. Victoire was already dressed and was waiting on Teddy while their baby napped. She could hear the shower turned off and the sound of the shower curtain opening.

''Teddy, we should have already been there''

''I'm coming''

''Should we use floo powder or just apparate'' asked Victoire with a concerned look.

''Floo powder''

They arrived at the children's ward in St. Mungos to be greeted by a receptionist.

''Collette Lupin'' said the mother of the child.

''Will call you in around five minutes for a weigh in''

The couple sat down at the waiting room and waited to be called.

''Collette Lupin'' said a healer. The healer weighed her and announced she had gained three pounds her total weight being around 10 pounds.

''Everything seems to be perfectly alright. Remember to feed her twice a day and she should be good. Also remember to schedule her month 2 shots. She could get that certain dose after she's no longer two months, but she would be behind. Any questions?'' asked the healer as she took off her gloves and disposed them in the trash.

''No, thank you'' said Teddy as he grabbed his daughter and took his wife's hand. They scheduled Collette's shots for three weeks from now.

The pair flooed to Shell Cottage to have a lunch with Victoire's parents.

''Darling, I almost forgot you were coming. Lunch is served in the dining room now where's my precious grandbaby?'' said Fleur rather rushed.

Teddy handed her over as they walked into the dining room and sat. Normal conversations took place as how they were doing, if they needed any money; usual stuff they would ask.

''What's the plan now for your studies Vic?'' asked her father Bill.

''Well, I am planning on returning to Hogwarts. I already spoke with McGonagall and she said she'll be delighted to have me return'' said Victoire as she threw her fork in the plate.

''What?'' coughed Teddy as he almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

''When did you speak with her?'' asked Teddy in all seriousness.

''Like two weeks ago''

''Four weeks ago, you had a baby. I think it's far too soon'' said Bill.

''Daddy, I'm not returning right now. I'm returning on September 1st when term begins for my seventh year''

''That is if you pass potions'' murmured Teddy

''What are you on about cranky pants?'' joked Victoire.

Teddy stood up and rummaged through his jean pocket until he found an unsealed envelope with a letter addressed to Victoire from Hogwarts.

''I found this on the living room couch. When were you planning on telling me?'' said Teddy almost with anger.

''Fleur, I think we should give them some privacy'' said Bill as he stood up and grabbed his wife's hand

''But Bill..''

''They are mature adults. I think they should handle this alone even though she is our daughter she no longer lives with us.'' Bill and Fleur walked away and put a silence charm in the dining room.

''I thought I threw that away'' said Victoire with a low voice.

''You weren't going to tell me?'' now Teddy was mad.

''For merlin sakes no!''

''I did not want my husband to know I was failing a stupid class. Besides that was a week ago, I got an O in the last exam I took'. I'll get my grades back up.

''You are no longer watching Collette when you need to study. Grandma Molly said she could watch her, and you can even be there but no paying attention to her'' said Teddy as he kissed her head.

''I want what's best for you, love''

A/N sorry I haven't been updating. I'm in writers block right now but I am trying to come up with new chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Victoire was curled on the couch with coffee in hand while studying. The fireplace was warm, and the lighting was a bit bright. She heard Collette crying and turned over to see her 2-month-old baby crying in her basinet. She was about to get up when Teddy said ''I got her."

''You need to study babe'' said Teddy as he picked up his daughter. The baby started to calm down, but she eventually ended up crying again.

''I think she's a bit hungry" murmured his wife.

''Did you pump any milk for her?'' asked her husband.

''I told you, I hate doing that. I prefer to actually feed her'' said an annoyed Victoire while she grabbed her baby from him. She lifted off her shirt and started to breastfeed her daughter. Collette lanched on quickly. Victoire moved over to the comfortable couch and sat down.

Teddy didn't mind when she nursed, however he did mind when she was supposed to be studying for a practical exam in a few days. Teddy kissed both of their foreheads and left for the bedroom.

''Hey, Teddy'' yelled Victoire. He rapidly when to her side and asked her what was wrong. '

''I think we should take her to spend some quality time with uncle Harry. You like the sound of that? I really need to study.''

''Sure.'' He left for the nursery to pick up Collette's diaper bag and a few toys. They both got into the fireplace while he yelled ''Potter Manor" and the flames turned green and they were gone.

At the manor, Ginny was cooking dinner for her and Harry when she heard a gentle cry. She took off her Kiss the cook apron and went into the living room. To her surprise she found Teddy, Victoire and Collette.

''Hello, hello guys'' said Ginny.

''Hey aunt Ginny, how are you?'' asked Victoire.

''I'm doing good. Did your godfather invite you here Teddy? Of coarse I don't mind having you here, however he mentioned he had a surprise for me.'''

'' Actually, no. We were wondering if you could watch Collette for an hour tops." Said Teddy.

''I would love to watch my precious. It's been a while since I had a little running around here'' laughed Ginny. ''Go, be off. I'll take her back to your flat.'' Said Ginny as she took the baby and placed her bag on the coffee table.

Victoire thanked her aunt and left for the fireplace with Teddy hand in hand. At the flat, Victoire said she wanted to talk to Teddy, but she wanted for them to be alone.

"What's up?'' wondered Teddy. Victoire and him sat down on the couch. It took her a few seconds for her to answer his question.

''This'' answered Vic as she started to snog him senseless. He pulled her on top of him, so now she was straddling his lap. They snogged for about seven minutes when he pulled away.

''What's wrong?" asked Victoire as she got off him. Insecurity took over her, she started thinking that he didn't want to do this.

''Vic, I love you and I should be glad we are doing this, but we shouldn't get too physical.''

''What was so physical about that? I sat on your lap. Big deal." Answered Victoire.

''While snogging me. Victoire you popped a baby two months ago''

''It seems like that is your excuse for every little thing I do. Okay? I popped a baby. So what? It's not like I'm going to get pregnant again.''

Teddy could feel an argument coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about what he was going to say next.

''You CAN get pregnant again. And you shouldn't jump me every time we are alone. Just because Collette's not here means we can have sex.''

''This is what you wanted all along'' scoffed Teddy. ''To drop her off at Harry's so you could try to have sex with me. Not everything is about sex."

''I thought you wanted to forget about our world a little bit'' said Vic in verge of tears.

She stood up from the couch and left for their bedroom. Victoire broke down as she heard a door slam. Teddy gone without her.

Teddy walked along until he apparated. He apparated to the Leaky where he asked Tom for a beer. He sat down on a stool at the bar, looking for something he missed.

''Rough evening?" asked a familiar voice.

''Harry? What are you doing here?'' asked Teddy.

Harry sat down at the bar stools while he asked Tom for some firewhisky. ''I was eating dinner when Victoire showed and I knew exactly where to find you. Now what's going on?" asked Harry while he took a swing.

''She thinks just because we are alone, we can have sex. I mean, I would but we have a kid who's not even a year old. She jumps me every time and I'm sick of it" confessed Teddy.

''Ted… you should tell her how you feel. And even so, there's protection. When we had James, Ginny opted to wait for six months until she felt ready again'' pondered Harry.

''Now go to your wife, she's at the Manor.''

With a crack Teddy left the Leaky and arrived outside the door. He used his key and opened the door to find Victoire with her face in her hands, sitting on the couch. She looked up, and he could see that she had been crying.

"Hey, hey" said Teddy as he went to her.

''I am so sorry if I made you feel bad. I was being an arse, I just want to enjoy being the three of us'' apologized Teddy.

''I'm the one who should be sorry. I was not getting the signal you clearly sent like a gazillion times. Ever since I had her, I just wanted to feel something, be close to you.''

''I love you''

"I love you too'' said Victoire as she leaned over to kiss him. When she was trying to pull away, he snogged her senseless.

''Look Collette, Mom and dad are going to have sex right in front of us'' joked Ginny.

At the end, everyone laughed. The parents left for the flat with their baby.

A/N I'M BACK.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Back at Hogwarts

Over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a certain jet-black haired Potter was snogging in a disserted classroom with his ex Primrose. Primrose was a blonde white girl who valued her morals and muggle-born. Funny thing is James was supposed to be at herbology and Primrose had a free period.

''Prim, I can't be doing this. You broke up with me, remember? I just don't want to get hurt'' said James with a hint of fear.

''Jamie, I will never hurt you" promised Primrose.

On the other hand, Victoire had arrived and was making her way to Minnie's office with Collette in her arms. Then she heard a too familiar laugh. ''Must be pranking someone, right Collette?''

She walked into the classroom and there was James being snogged by a girl. ''Classic, James'' laughed Victoire.

''Vic, Coco what are you all doing here?'' asked James as he went to hug his cousin and great his little niece.

''I have my first away exam.''

She hugged James and handed off Collette to greet the teens. ''I want one!'' exclaimed Primrose. ''No, you don't" said James. He handed the baby off to her mother and grabbed Prim's hand to leave.

''Oh no, you don't. Technically, I am still a prefect so come let's have a chat with Minnie" obliged Victoire.

The last thing James wanted was to visit the headmistress office today. He almost never ditched, but today he decided he felt ''sick''. The walk was rather long and up the stairs they went.

''Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Potter what a pleasure to see you. How are you Lupin? Potter shouldn't you be in class?'' asked Minnie.

''I found thee, lurking in a classroom alone.'' Said Victoire.

''Well seeing as in your exam is herbology and he has herbology right this instance, I think you should escort him to the greenhouses. I would be happy to watch Collette.''

''Will do, Headmistress'' she said as she handed off her baby and the diaper bag. Both of the teens went to go to the greenhouses.

''Thanks for saving me back there.''

''I did not save you, as soon as I see Neville you are so in for it.''

Upon entering the greenhouses, students were working with various plant techniques while Neville instructed. ''How nice of you to join us with your presence, Mr. Potter. Grab a pot and choose the plant of your choice.''

Neville went over to greet Victoire. ''How are you doing Mrs. Lupin?''

''Everything's great, hope James isn't causing too much madness.''

He laughed as he handed her the exam. She had two hours to complete it and in less that two hours she was done. She received an O which she was very proud of. Leaving the greenhouses, she went to the place she once called home.

''Victoire, oh my Merlin!'' exclaimed Adriana Lopez her long-time best friend.

''Ade, how are you? How's Jason?'' asked a ranting Victoire.

The two best friends started catching up, gossiping and most certainly hugging. Victoire had missed her best friend. She was also surprised that she received a warm welcome because she hadn't written to Ade since her baby girl was born.

''I thought about it and me and Jason want to have kids''

''Right now?'

"No, we were thinking about waiting three more years and hey if I get pregnant right now it's okay''

''Remember the spell, always remember the spell!''

Victoire said goodbye to her best friend and left the common room. She went over to headmistress office once again to retrieve her daughter. Walking through the halls gave her a melancholy feeling. Oh, how she missed this place. She ran her hands through the walls trying to see if she could feel something.

At McGonagall's office there stood Dom and Louis playing with Collette. She admired them for a few seconds and made her way over to them. '''Hey, Victoire there's a quidditch game in a few. Can you stay?" asked her younger brother. She made a sad smile, she missed watching her brother play.

''I wish I could, but I must get back to the flat. Wouldn't want to worry Ted. I'm sorry Lou, how bout another day?'' Victoire felt sorry, she grabbed her daughter from her playpen and grabbed her stuff.

''Of course, I understand.''

With that Victoire was off to their shared flat, she placed Collette in the basinet they kept in the living room. She took of her cloak and her shoes. It was almost 5 o'clock when she decided to start dinner. She planned on making Teddy's favorite pasta with alfredo sauce and broccoli. Victoire placed the plates and put on a warming charm on the food. She made her over to Collette to give her, her dose of breastfeeding.

Teddy apparated home after a long day of work. ''I'm home." He made his way to the living room to see his wife feeding their daughter. He smiled at the moment.

''Dinner's ready, she's already finished for the day. She asleep.'' She put the baby in the cot and grabbed Teddy's hand. In the kitchen, they both sat and started talking about their days.

''How was work?"'

''Good, not too much trouble. All I did was be Harry's assistant while he worked on some case. How was your day?''

''Good, until Lou asked me to watch his game. I told him I had to get back here, no one wants a crying baby in a quidditch match. Spoke to Ade too.''

Dinner for the most part was quiet. The meal was great and they both ate it all. A perk of being on their own was that they could eat anything they wanted.

She grabbed both of their plates and set them on the sink. The plates washed themselves and she hugged Teddy and laid her chin on his head. Victoire pecked Teddy on the lips and moved over to the living room. She grabbed Coco and left for her nursery.


End file.
